


A Pillow is a Distant Second

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, almost getting caught, him taking care of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twitter friend requested a phone sex story with McHart so here's what I've come up with.  Diane is on travel and calls Kurt (after a dinner of pretzels and wine).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Diane had just finished her second glass of red wine and decided since her dinner consisted of a couple of handfuls of pretzels she should get out of the tub before she fell asleep and woke up under water, which seemed to be growing rather tepid anyway.

There was something about being in hotels that always compelled her to take a long, hot bath. It was probably the 12 hour conference days and being away from home, especially now that Kurt meant home, too, that got her in the habit of grabbing a glass (or a bottle) of wine from the bar downstairs and indulging in a long, luxurious bath. She even started carrying lavender bath beads with her when she traveled. She knew what she was doing.

She climbed out of the tub, pulled the plug to let the water drain, and began to towel off. The rough texture of the towels actually felt good along her soft skin. It was amazing how wine on a somewhat empty stomach seemed to enhance certain feelings, especially corporeal ones.

Diane walked into the bedroom and threw the towel on the bed and collapsed on top of it. She looked over at the clock and saw it wasn’t technically too early for bed so, throwing the towel to the floor, she climbed under the covers and heaved a big sigh. She laid there for a few minutes then rolled over on to her stomach to try to get comfortable. But it just wasn’t working. She put her hand on the other side of the bed and felt the emptiness. Maybe that was what was bugging her- the lack of Kurt. She grabbed another pillow and spooned it, hoping that’d help. It didn’t.

Diane turned on the light next to the bed and searched for her cell phone. Once she found it, she turned off the light and dialed Kurt and settled back into the bed.

“Hello gorgeous,” said the voice on the other end, after two rings.

“Well hello yourself,” she purred.

“How’s it going?”

“It’s going. I couldn’t sleep and I thought maybe you were the reason why,” she said raising her eyebrows.

“That’s sweet. I could be there in four hours if you really need me.”

Diane considered his offer but decided against it, “I’d love that, but I’m in all day meetings for the next two days. You’d be bored out of your mind. You told me New York City isn’t one of your favorite places, remember?”

“True,” he said, considering her point, “but I’d be with you. It’d be worth it.”

Diane smiled and gave a quiet laugh, “you spoil me. I’ll be home in two days and you can show me how much you missed me then. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“So just talk to me now. How was your day? What did you have for dinner? Did you think about me in the shower this morning?” She paused briefly, “what are you wearing?”

Kurt was quiet for a moment then snorted a laugh, “hmm. Jeans and a t-shirt. What did you have for dinner?”

“Pretzels and two glasses of red wine. What about you?”

“That explains it,” he nodded knowingly. “Baby you need to eat something.”

“Something like tube steak? Full of protein? Maybe a little salty?” She joked in that silky voice.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to meet you there? You sound like you’re in a rather happy place right now.”

“No. And, yes, I am feeling very good. All soft and smooth, only wearing a smile,” she bit her lower lip, “and I’m wet…”

There was a brief pause. “Tell me where your hands are,” he told her.

“Well, one is holding the phone so I can talk to you…”

“And the other?” He asked in anticipation.

“Well the other is on my left breast. Kneading it, twisting my nipples, wishing it were your rough hands of my soft flesh.” She sighed.

“Good girl. My tongue flicks your nipple. I blow cool air on it and then take a bite and tug. Do you like it when I do that, baby?”

“Oh yeah,” she moaned. “Keep going.”

“My tongue circles one nipple then traces a path to the other. I take a bite of that one, too. Then I let my tongue trail down to your bellybutton. I circle it and slowly make my way lower.”

“Yes,” Diane gasped. She moved her fingers down her tummy, tracing the imaginary path his tongue would be taking.

“I start kissing your hips, working my way down the inside of one thigh and up the other. You smell so good. Is that lavender?”

She giggled, “you know me entirely too well. Especially how crazy you’re driving me right now, teasing me. Please eat me.”

“Mmm, not yet. There are so many other places my tongue can explore.”

“Oh! Please? I need to feel your tongue on my clit,” she begged.

“So impatient.”

“Yes! Now? Please?”

“I let my tongue slide over your lips, slowly parting them.” He paused again, then whispered, “tell me where your other hand is.”

“Oh yes! I’m slowly sliding my fingers over my pussy. Getting them nice and wet.” She moaned. “Mmm. Now I’m rubbing my clit. Where’s your other hand?”

Kurt laughed. “On the glass of scotch I was enjoying when you called.”

Diane sobered almost immediately, “you mean to tell me you’re not playing with yourself? I must be losing my touch!”

“Oh baby, I am rock hard thinking about you right now. I haven’t cum since the last time we were together so I know hearing your voice, knowing what you’re doing to yourself because I’m not there, it wouldn’t take me long and I want to savor this.”

“God! You always know just what to say.” She moaned a bit more, “I’d love to be on my knees in front of you. Taking all of you into my mouth, deep throating you, tasting you, kneading your balls.”

“Fuck,” he moaned. Kurt reached down and squeezed his swollen cock. “I need you.”

“Mmm. You like that?” She purred. “I’m so wet. You should be behind me, in front of the mirror. Watching the pleasure you’re putting on my face.”

Kurt unzipped his jeans and freed his throbbing cock. “I’m stroking my cock for you. God I miss you,” he sighed.

Diane moaned as her fingers circled her clit. She started rubbing faster. She moaned louder. “Fuck me. Now,” she begged urgently.

“I want you bent over in front of the mirror and I slide into you. Slowly, at first. I grab your hips and thrust. My balls bounce against your clit.”

“Yes! Faster!” Diane’s breath was growing ragged as her orgasm got closer and closer. “I’m close,” she whimpered.

“I dig my fingers into your hips. Look at me. I need to see your face when you cum for me.”

“Yes!” She was so close that most words failed her.

They grunted and moaned together.

“Kurt?”

“Cum for me baby. Now,” he groaned, half begging half commanding her.

And that was all it took for Diane to climax. It was just the push she needed and he knew it.

“Oh fuck!” She moaned, her orgasm pulsing through her body. “God yes!” She arched her back, pressing her ass into the mattress, and held on tight to the phone.

Hearing his wife climax was just enough to push Kurt over the edge. His toes curled and his body tensed as he came.

All that could be heard for a solid minute afterwards was heavy breathing and quiet “mmms” from both.

Diane giggled, “you definitely know how to work me.”

“Ditto.”

Diane yawned and rolled over on to her side. “That was just what I needed. I’m gonna call it a night, okay?”

“Mmm hmm. I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too. See you on Thursday night.”

Diane ended the call and dropped her phone on the nightstand. She rolled over into the middle of the bed, fully spread out, yet still tightly cradling a pillow, then almost immediately fell asleep thinking about how wonderful her husband is and how lucky she is to have him even though she was technically all alone in a darkened hotel room that now smelled of sex and lavender.

"Mmm," she moaned almost inaudibly as her body finally relaxed.


	2. Love in an Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane is surprised by an unexpected visitor the next morning

Diane sat in the middle of the bed, decked out in the most comfortable sweats she could find, that she may or may not have borrowed from Kurt, her laptop off to her side, her notebook to the other, a blue pen between her teeth, when a piercing ring jolted her out of the courtroom in her mind and back to the New York hotel room.

“Hello?”

“Miss Lockhart?”

“Yes?” 

“There’s someone in the lobby to see you.”

“Okay…? Who is it?” She quickly ran through a list of people who might be there to see her, unannounced.

“Um, I was told not to say.”

“Seriously?” She scoffed. “Okay, well, I’ll be down in a minute.”

She quickly changed into jeans and grabbed the first pair of shoes she could find- a pair of black heels and then headed out towards the elevator. She figured it was her downtime, clearly not expecting anyone, so she didn’t bother changing out of Kurt’s sweatshirt. And putting on a bra was simply out of the question. The sweatshirt was big enough to hide any imperfections or indications of her indecency.

“Who is it?” She wondered to herself, “and why would they hide their identity?” She rolled her eyes and waited for the elevator to get back down to the first floor.

The doors opened and she quickly scanned the lobby, looking for an identifiable face. Not finding anyone, she walked over to the front desk.

“Yeah, hi, I just got a call saying someone was waiting for me…?”

“Oh, yes ma’am,” said the spritely twenty-something behind the desk. “He’s waiting for you over at the bar.” She pointed in the general direction of the bar and gave a smile.

“Thanks…” Diane turned and walked towards the bar. “He?” She thought. “He who? Guess I’ll find out.”

She walked into the bar and instantly recognized him by the back of his head.

“I thought I told you I’d see you when I got home tomorrow,” she said approaching him from behind with a smile.

Kurt spun around and immediately noticed his sweatshirt hanging quite nicely on her frame.

“I was looking for that!” He said, jokingly tugging on it.

Diane threw her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. She got the familiar “homey” feeling just being next to him, that apparently she’d missed, a lot. She pulled back and placed a grateful and loving kiss on his lips, tasting a hint of scotch in his mustache. “Mmm,” she cooed into his mouth.

Kurt snaked his arms around her waist, pulling him into her.

Diane pulled back again and looked at him. “God it’s good to see you.” She kissed him again then asked, “but what are you doing here? I told you I’d be home tomorrow.”

“I don’t know,” Kurt responded with a grin. “After last night’s conversation, I needed to be with you.”

Diane reached over him and grasped the glass of scotch he’d been nursing. She took a sip and felt the warmth spread down her torso.

“Mmm. The good stuff.”

Kurt chuckled and took it from her. “Have you eaten?”

“Actually,” Diane started, looking at where her watch would normally be, “what time is it? I’ve been knee deep in this deposition and I guess I sorta lost track of time. I could go for something to eat.”

“Good. Let’s get something from the diner down the street,” he said taking ahold of her hand.

Diane laughed. “Are you kidding? In this?” She said gesturing to her comfortable choice in clothing. “No, I need to change. Give me five minutes?”

She started back towards the elevator but noticed he’d not let go of her hand. “I’ll hang out in your room until you’re ready.” They smiled at one another and walked to the bank of elevators.

One opened and after a few men in business suits exited, the couple took their places inside.

Diane had just pressed the “17” button for the floor she was on when Kurt had her pinned against the back corner.

“What…?” She started.

Kurt’s lips were on hers as his hands went to make quick work of her jeans. Within a split second, he had them unbuttoned and unzipped, his fingers sliding swiftly into her panties. 

“I have to have you now,” he whispered against her lips. Their kissing was intense, which only matched the fervency of his fingers on her clit.

Diane put her arms back around his neck as the sensation of his fingers and of his body pressed against hers and the taste of his lips on hers began to overtake her.

She whimpered as he slid his tongue deep into her mouth. Diane reacted in kind.

He pulled back and whispered against her lips, “does that feel good baby?”

Diane couldn’t form words but she was able to nod her head with a quiet whimper.

His fingers made quick work of getting her climax to build. With each passing floor, she got closer and closer. His expert ministrations drove her crazy; he knew how to work her. Faster and harder, pushing her boundaries between pain and pleasure.

Diane pulled back her head from his, as far as she could and groaned, “oh fuck, I’m gonna…”

“Do it,” he sighed into her neck, tugging her ear between his teeth.

The elevator dinged and slowed to a stop. Kurt pulled his hand from its warm holy land and reached up to pull her sweatshirt down over her jeans, not bothering to try to fumble to zip her up.

Diane sighed and blinked hard as she realized what was happening, “but…?”

Kurt took his wet hand and grasped hers, pulling it up for a kiss.

The doors opened and two kids pushed past the couple, completely ignoring the unspoken ‘let the others off before getting on’ rule.

“I’m gonna make a bigger splash than you!”

“Nuh uh! I’m gonna!”

Their mother looked up at them semi-apologetically and stood aside, holding the elevator doors open to allow the couple to exit, next.

Kurt took the lead and tugged Diane with him. The new occupants of the elevator were seemingly unaware of what was just about to happen and luckily no one thought to say anything.

The doors closed and Kurt let out a quiet laugh. “That was close.”

“What fu… What was that?” Diane stammered.

“I told you. I need you. Why don’t you show us to your room?” He said bringing up their hands for another kiss. He let his tongue linger where her wetness had been and Diane giggled.

She blushed, “okay.”

They walked down the hall and as she slid in her key for entry, Kurt pressed himself against her, again. His hardness pressed into her ass.

“Seriously!” She laughed. “Give me minute!”

They opened the door and again, Kurt pushed her into the wall.

“What’s come over you?” Diane attempted to ask between the lip sucking kisses being rained upon her mouth.

“I can’t explain it,” he said, letting his hands travel upwards under her sweatshirt. He gasped and pulled back to look at her. “No bra?”

“Well? I figured this sweatshirt was enough to cover everything. Besides I wasn’t expecting anyone today,” she blurted out, embarrassed.

“I love it. Take it off.” Kurt stepped back to watch.

“Can we at least go in the room first? I’ll need to clean off the bed.”

“Wait,” he said before walking over to the bed. He closed her laptop and piled the papers and pen on top of it and gently set it on the floor next to the night table. He sat down on the comforter, clasped his hands in front of him, smiled, and said, “now. Proceed.”

She smiled and reached down to pull it off when she was interrupted.

“Take your time,” he told her.

Diane bit her lower lip and attempted to take off his oversized sweatshirt as seductively as possible. Once she had it over her head, she let it fall to the floor. She looked back at him with an innocent expression, waiting for his next command.

“Mmm,” he groaned. Kurt beckoned her to him with one finger in front of his face. She walked toward him while attempting to ensure her jeans stayed on. The last thing she needed was to fall flat on her face right before she was about to be intimate with the man she loved more and more with each passing day.

Diane stopped in front of him. He reached out and pulled her two steps closer, close enough to where he could kiss her tummy, all around her panty line. His mustache tickled her sensitive skin.

She ran her fingers through his hair turning herself over to him completely.

He moved his hands to the sides of her hips and, palms facing in, slid her pants and underwear down to her ankles.

“Let’s see if we can’t finish what we started,” he mumbled into her hip.

Diane groaned in acquiescence and followed his lead. Kurt held on to her hips, “step out of your clothes. It’ll make things easier.”

She did as she was told and kicked her clothes to the side.

“Good girl,” he mumbled into her wetness.

Diane’s hips bucked forward before she moved her leg to the side to provide him with better access. Kurt took ahold of her thigh and placed it on his shoulder, never once breaking contact with her pussy.

She was still extremely turned on from the adventure in the elevator and knew it wouldn’t take long for her to cum.

“Don’t… I…” she stammered.

Kurt dove deeper and flicked her clit with his tongue faster than she could remember him ever having done before. He slid a finger into her and almost immediately, she came.

She tugged on his hair and rode out each wave against his mouth.

Once she began to settle, Kurt released her and stood up in front of her.

“Wow,” she said, panting, not yet opening her eyes.

Kurt smiled back. “Didn’t I mention I needed you?” He placed another kiss on her lips before proceeding, “get dressed, we’re going to grab something to eat.”

Her eyes shot open, “but…” she started, pointing to his evident unattended to erection.

“Trust me,” he reassured her with a devious wink and a smile, “you’ll need your strength.”


	3. Afternoon Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane wakes up Kurt after a satisfying lunch and some work and is feeling submissive and frisky. They enjoy each other's company in the hotel bathroom.

Diane rolled over and looked at the clock. “315pm? Since when do I take naps in the middle of the week?” She thought to herself. “Guess I just really needed it.”

She closed her eyes again and sighed. But before she could begin to stretch, she realized the feeling of a warm body pressed against hers, one arm slung across her, pulling their bodies together, and a hot steady breath on her neck.

She smiled. “Oh yeah,” she thought. She reflected on the days’ earlier activities: getting a mysterious visitor when she was away on business travel, almost getting caught by two little hellions whilst being fingered in the elevator by her beautiful cowboy, being devoured immediately thereafter and not being able to return the favor, the greasy but oh so tasty lunch they’d indulged themselves in at a small mom and pop diner down the street from her hotel, and then collapsing in bed in each other’s arms as soon as they’d gotten back to her room. Diane rolled over to face him and wrapped her arms around him. She snuggled close as he began to stir, albeit slightly.

She leaned in and kissed him gently on his lips. His lower body reacted before any other part of him did. She kissed him again, this time letting her tongue run between his lips. Kurt hardened a bit more but still did not seem to stir any more than that. She decided to let him rest and get some work done in the meantime.

After popping into the bathroom for a glass of water, Diane sat back on the bed, propped the pillows up behind her, turned on the lamp, and opened her laptop. Apparently the case law fairies decided not to come and do the research for her while she was off enjoying her husband so she had to go back into some old books to find the answers she was looking for, herself. She looked over at him and smiled at his sleeping form. She really was a lucky girl.

****

Somehow, she was able to focus back on work, despite the beautiful man lying next to her, and actually found herself to be quite productive. The respite in the afternoon had proven to be just what her mind (and body) needed. She blinked, or what felt like it, and noticed she’d been at work for almost three hours. 

Diane looked over at Kurt and decided it was time for him to get up, she’d accomplished enough for the day. She deserved to call it a day early, for once. Besides, she wasn’t presenting tomorrow and there wasn’t anything she needed to be on top of. Well, nothing that wasn’t immediately in front of her.

“Hey,” she said, poking him in the side.

Nothing.

She smiled and decided to be a bit flirty, so she walked over to the desk and set her work things down before crawling back in bed and snuggling up next to him. She kissed his lips and whispered against them, “hey. Wake up.”

Kurt groaned and rolled over on to his back, his arm moving from around her to rest over his head, on the pillow. Diane rolled her eyes and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. She rocked hers gently against his and leaned forward bracing herself on either side of him.

“Time to get up,” she purred into his neck. She ran her lips and tongue along his jawline, up to his lips, mumbled, “Kurt. Wake up, baby” and led her lips down the other side.

Kurt sighed audibly as Diane rocked her hips a bit harder, starting to feel even more of a response from him. She reached over and took a hold of his hands and placed them on her hips.

“Kurt…” she crooned into his other ear.

He groaned again, his fingers coming to life on her hips, and smiled.

She moaned in his neck and began grinding into him harder. “Wake up, cowboy.”

Kurt dug his fingers into her and thrust upwards, ever so slightly.

Diane smiled and sat up, placing her hands on his chest. “Time to get up. Let’s go to the hot tub. Care to join me?” She asked with a wink.

Kurt finally opened his eyes and smiled at her. “Mmm. I didn’t bring a suit.”

Diane ground her hips into his hardening cock. “Well, what do you suggest?”

“Well, for starters, we're wearing far too much clothing.” His hands trailed up and down her sides. “What do you say to a hot lavender-laden bath?”

“Hmm. Okay,” she said leaning forward kissing him.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer into him. Their kiss turned deep and passionate.

Diane pulled back ever so slightly, “I’ve got an idea,” she declared before slowly slinking out of his grasp and sidling down his body.

She palmed his growing erection and grinned at him. “My turn.”

Kurt, still half asleep grinned, “who am I to keep you from what you want? Have at it!”

She did. She gave it one final squeeze before replacing her hand with her mouth. He groaned as she ran her tongue along his growing cock, from outside his boxers. She looked up and into his eyes and grinned before going back for me.

She nibbled at his hardness and tugged at him with her lips.

“Take them off.”

She did as she was told and quickly tugged them down to his ankles then returned to continue teasing him. She flicked the head with her tongue and ran it down the shaft, careful to only let the tip of it caress him. Once at the base, she ran the width of her tongue along his balls and alternated between licking and blowing cool air on him.

Kurt shivered then groaned again. “Don’t be a tease. I want your mouth.”

Diane chuckled with that low throaty laugh but continued teasing with her lips and tongue. She kissed and bit at his thighs, tugging the little bits of hair with her teeth, sending a jolt through his body.

He hissed and looked down at her. “Is my girl looking for a spanking?”

Her eyes shot open and connected with his, a familiar gleam in them told him the answer.

She grinned at him and began to lick his shaft, once again. 

“Better,” he sighed.

Diane grabbed him by the base and began sucking on him, her lips trailing down further and further with each pass, until she finally took all of him in her mouth. After their time together, she’d learned to suppress gagging when he got that deep into her throat.

She sucked as she slowly rose up and made a popping noise with her mouth when she broke the seal between it and his cock. She then began to bob her head to fellate him the way he liked.

Kurt groaned, “yes. Look at me. I wanna see your sexy eyes.”

Diane looked up at him and continued sucking and kneading the base.

She pulled up and slid her tongue around the head. “Wanna fuck me?”

“Get in the bathroom. I wanna see your face when I do.”

She grinned and bounced off of the bed, shedding clothing with each step closer to the bathroom. She flicked the lights on and spun around to find his completely nude form in front of her. Her eyes took in the length of his body, the curls on his chest, his strong arms, his perfect tummy, his thick thighs, and, of course, his beautiful, hard cock.

She smiled again as he took her into his arms and kissed her. He tasted his saltiness on her lips and moaned quietly in appreciation. He pressed his body against hers, his erection pressing insistently into her hip.

Kurt took one of her hands from around his shoulders and placed it on his cock, showing her how he wanted to be stroked right now. She did as instructed as he released her hand and let his fingers find their way down her tummy, to her wet center.

Diane gasped and twitched when his fingers touched her clit. He grinned into their kiss and slid one finger down between her wet lips and inside her.

She let out a contented sigh as one finger penetrated her, leaning her head back, inviting him to kiss her neck. He accepted the invitation as his nuzzles turned into nips. The scratchiness of his beard and the softness of his lips drove her crazy. She grasped tighter and he thrust himself into her hand.

“Turn around,” he mumbled into her neck.

He immediately pinned her arms behind her back with one hand and used the other to slowly begin teasing her slit with his cock. He leaned forward and pressed his face against her neck then whispered, “do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” she replied, breathily.

“Tell me.” He continued to tease her body with the promise of his.

“Please fuck me. I need to feel you inside me,” she whimpered.

Diane looked up at his face in the mirror in front of them and licked her lips and mouthed, “please?”

Kurt smiled and slowly slid into her.

She groaned in deep satisfaction. Once again, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back towards him.

Kurt began slowly but quickly modified his speed, driving into her. 

Deeper and harder and increasingly more insistent. Diane began to relish the feeling of relinquishing herself, fully, to him.

“Yes,” she groaned, “harder?”

And he did. 

She yelped, happily.

Kurt drove harder and grunted as he felt her begin to tighten around him. He looked in the mirror to watch the pleasure he was giving her register on her face.

“Not yet,” he demanded.

Diane whimpered and nodded her head, letting him know she understood.

“Good girl.”

She bit her lower lip to try to refocus. The low timbre of his voice combined with the sound of his body slamming against hers in addition to the feelings he was giving her was almost too much to handle. Her knees began to tremble. “Please?” Was all she could muster.

“Look at me,” he grunted.

She opened her eyes and looked at him in the mirror. She bit down on her crimson lip harder as her breathing became heavier. “Oh god. Please?” She struggled against her restraints, not actually wanting to be released but playing into the game and truly loving all of the effects from him holding on to her.

He groaned from deep within him. The connection they shared at this moment was almost too intense. He released one of her arms to grasp her breast.

Half of her fell forward so she could brace herself on the counter.

“Now,” he growled while kneading her breast, twisting her nipple.

Diane’s fists clenched as she finally allowed herself the release that had been building for so long. Kurt released her other arm and wrapped it around her lower abdomen as her body began to shudder in appreciation. He slammed deep within her and held himself there, feeling her wrapped and spasming around him.

His self-control was exceptional. She pushed back on him when she wanted more as she continued to ride out her orgasm. He pushed deeper all the while watching her face contort among multiple levels of pleasure.

She smiled as her body began to return to normal. Her eyes opened and once again connected with his.

His hands moved to her hips and held her tight as he started thrusting again.

Diane leaned forward and placed her hands on the cold tile of the sink, bracing herself against him.

“Cum for me?” She asked.

“Tell me how badly you want it.”

“I need it. GOD do I need it!”

“Keep going…”

“Please?” She said affecting a pout. “I need to make you cum. Please?”

Kurt groaned as his fingers dug in deeper. He slammed his eyes shut as he felt himself beginning to tense.

“Yes! Don’t stop, please?” Diane begged pushing back on him, leaning forward to grasp his balls with each thrust, her eyes never once leaving his face.

“Fuck yes!” Kurt finally let himself climax within her. 

Diane kneaded him and watched him just as he had watched hers. She loved the fact that she brought this look of sheer pleasure to his face, to his body.

His body collapsed on top of hers, their skin sticky with sweat.

She slowly rose up, pushing her back into his chest and wrapping one arm around his head. He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder then rested his chin on it, then looked up at her with a smile, in the mirror.

“God you’re good to me,” he whispered.

“Ditto,” she said with a satisfied smile. “I thought we were coming in here to take a bath,” she sighed.

“We don’t have to be done in here,” he said as he slid out of her, painfully slowly, trailing kisses up her neck.


	4. Lavender Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up immediately where the last chapter left off. Just something short and sensual

Diane turned around and put her arms around his neck.

Kurt gave a small, barely there smile that he was famous for, “why don’t you go get your lavender oil while I get a bath running?”

“Okay,” she said before giving him a small kiss on his lips, then left the room to get the waning bottle of her favorite scent.

Kurt turned on the water to hot and found himself surprised at how quickly it turned HOT hot. The water in big hotels never took long to heat, especially not nearly as long as it took at the cabin. He turned down the temperature and plugged the bath.

Diane walked back in with an almost empty bottle. “Looks like I’ll need to get some more of this,” she said waving the bottle at him.

He smiled. “No problem,” and took the bottle from her, his fingers brushing against hers. He stepped into the bath and barely winced at the heat. He poured a bit of oil into the tub, kicked his foot to swoosh it around a bit then knelt down, acclimating himself to the water before laying back against the tub. He offered up a hand, “Join me?”

Diane smiled bashfully, “okay,” she mumbled quietly.

She took ahold of his hand and stepped into the tub, paying special attention to not step on anything important. She turned her back to him and slowly sank to her knees, positioning herself so as to rest her back on his. Kurt sat and marveled at her form.

When her posterior hit the water, she hissed slightly at the sting from the heat.

Kurt grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body into his. She rested her head on his shoulder and let herself settle in to get more comfortable against him.

“We need a big one of these at home,” she said with a sigh. “This is wonderful.”

“What about a hot tub?”

“Mmm. Whatever. As long as we get to do this.”

Water splashed over the edge onto the cold tile floor as he reached for the bottle of oil. He dried off a hand and poured a bit into his palm before rubbing them together.

Diane took a deep breath, letting the lavender scent relax her.

Kurt smoothed the oil over her shoulders, down her arms, across her neck, down on to her chest, finally letting his hands come to rest on her breasts.

She chuckled, “good thing I couldn’t find the bath oil last time and had to go with the multi-purpose oil, huh?”

“Hmm?”

“The oil I usually get isn’t used for massages. That stuff is for breathing in only.”

“Well,” Kurt started, gently massaging, “I guess things work out like they’re supposed to, huh?”

Diane melted further back into him, placing her hands on top of his, where they rested. She entwined her fingers with his and let out a contented sigh. “Yeah.”

A few moments of peace passed before she quietly admitted, “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.”


End file.
